Frozen Tragedy
by RyuuRanger
Summary: In the wide and expanding universe, there are two people with icy exteriors. But which one will shatter first?


I do not own Akame ga Kill or Dragon Ball Z. They are owned by their respective creators.

* * *

"Lord Frieza. We've arrived."

The Arcosian turned around and looked at the soldier that had entered the bridge. "Report, Kumqua."

"We have found a planet teeming with life, yet some of its civilizations have been dominated by a larger civilization calling itself, "The Empire".

"What's its name?"

"The people of this planet just call it that, my lord."

"Hmph… pathetic." Frieza huffed. "Find us a place to land, Kumqua. I wish to see this 'Empire' for myself." The Arcosian then turned towards the screen, the blue planet coming closer as the ship descended down towards it.

If one was walking through the forest, they would see a circular shadow looming over it as the Arcosian ship began its landing, the legs opening up to touchdown. The Danger Beasts let out a series of howls and hisses as the strange object opened up to see strange armored men march out from it.

"We've arrived, my lord." Kumqua spoke, a smile upon his face. "Although this place seems a bit rowdy and crude…"

"Oh, enough with the formalities, Kumqua." Zarbon stepped out. "This place is a cesspool, not even worth our lord's time." He had a look of disdain on his beautiful face. "I hate this place already."

"Well, at least we won't have to set foot upon it ever again," Dodoria followed after his blue-skinned comrade. "It'll be nothing more than a part of the Arcosian Empire. It'll be good for a mining planet. Or nothing but star dust, once Lord Frieza gets done with it." The pink short man laughed evilly.

"Will you two stop chattering and focus? Honestly, I wonder if you two are interested in having a little fun." Frieza floated out of the ship on his hover chair. "Besides, I can't wait to see what this place has to offer us." He then scanned the area. "Hmph. Zarbon, isn't there a city nearby?"

"Let me check, my lord." Zarbon tapped his scouter and instantly, the readings came on. "There seems to be a flourish of life in that direction."

"Hmmm. Then let us depart." Frieza and his men rose to the sky and flew off towards the direction of the Imperial capital, like stars streaming through the sky.

* * *

Esedese suddenly stared up into the heavens, as if she sensed some ominous force heading towards their way.

"Captain?" Wave asked. "Is something the matter?"

"Hm? No, nothing." Esedese hoped she was wrong about her instincts.

* * *

"Lord Frieza, we've arrived."

The Frieza Brigade were hovering over the Imperial Capital, looking at the people going on with their lives.

"Should we let them know we're here?" Kumqua asked.

"Yes, Kumqua. You may." Frieza smiled.

"OPEN FIRE!"

The Frieza soldiers aimed their blasters and rained hot energy blasts upon the buildings, blowing them to pieces as the now-screaming citizens ran around in a panic.

"If that doesn't get their attention, I don't know what will." Frieza chuckled as he descended down to the ground, along with Zarbon and Dodoria.

* * *

Esedese ran like a wild animal, hurrying to the source of the explosions. Night Raid couldn't have the guts to directly challenge the Empire like this. It also couldn't be the other countries trying to challenge its might.

'What the hell is going on?!' She thought angrily as her team was quick to follow behind her. 'Who would be foolish enough to do this?!'

The blue-haired woman stepped outside as she looked at the three beings standing in the midst of the fleeing citizens. She clenched her teeth as she and the Jaegers headed towards them.

"Hold it right there! Who are you?" Esedese then stopped in her tracks as she took a good look at the strangers. Whoever they were, they weren't like any people she had seen before. "Or rather, _what_ are you?"

"Hmph. The blue-haired human seems to be the leader of their military force." The blue-skinned handsome man spoke. "And she doesn't look half-bad."

"Heh. She's nothing. Her power level isn't above mine. So are the rest of her friends." The pink squat man chortled.

"Looks can be deceiving, you two. She probably has some kind of trick up her sleeves." The short, horned, armored one floated towards her. "Hello, my dear. Do you know where your leader is located at? I want to tell him something."

"And what would that be?" Esedese spat out, giving him a cautious glare in response. "And what makes you think you'll be leaving here alive after the crimes that you have committed against the empire?"

"Oh, you are a spirited one, woman." Frieza chuckled. "I'll give you that. However, your threats mean nothing to me. I have enough power to level this country into a wasteland, and I can do it with impunity." The small tyrant's smug grin grew even wider. "And unless your emperor wants your city to be blasted into rubble, I suggest you take me to him. Now."

Esedese sneered at the Arcosian. "Now, who is making the empty threats? For all I know, you could be bluffing. There is no Teigu strong enough to do what you have said. I could kill you right now for attacking the citizenry."

"Hehehe… Lord Frieza, I like her. Can't we keep her for… you know," Dodoria had a lecherous look on his face.

"Good lord, Dodoria, can't you keep it in your pants for a few seconds?" Zarbon huffed. "Besides, I doubt she wants to do it with a pig like you."

The pink man turned towards his comrade and growled. "I ain't no pig! I got needs, just like any other man. I ain't never seen such a piece of fine-lookin' women like her."

"That's enough!" Wave shouted. "Where do you get off talking to the captain like that?!" He stepped towards Dodoria before the other could stop him. "I won't let you do something like- GAAAAH!"

CRASH!

"WAVE!" Kurome shrieked.

"Fuck off, brat. The big men are talking." Dodoria pulled back his fist as he looked at a downed Wave, blood flowing out of his mouth as he slumped against a wall, unmoving.

"Really, Dodoria?" Frieza huffed. "You really need to learn how to behave during negotiations."

"There are no negotiations, not after what you have done to my subordinate." Esedese's voice was pure ice, as she activated her Teigu. "You will not escape from this place alive."

"Oh? Then I see no reason to carry on this farce any longer. Zarbon, Dodoria, you know what to do." Frieza snapped his fingers.

* * *

Zarbon grinned evilly as he began to change form, turning into his bulky form and lunged at the rest of the Jaegers. He grabbed Kurome and began to slam her repeatedly into the ground, her body flailing around like a rag doll as she was helpless to shake him off.

"Monster! Unhand her!" Ran leapt forwards towards Zarbon, but soon stopped short as Dodoria delivered a brutal punch to his torso, decimating his organs completely. Ran fell to the ground, dead.

The other Jaegers moved to attack, but Dodoria released an energy attack that was impossible to avoid, incinerating all of them.

"You… YOU!" Esedese finally lost it as she leapt towards Dodoria and kicked him in the head.

"ARGH! Damn it, woman! That hurt!" Dodoria then let out a groan as Esedese kicked him in the groin with her steel-toed boots. "URGH!" He fell onto his back as Esedese kept stomping on him.

Zarbon looked at the scene with humor written on his ugly mug. "Ahahahaha! Serves you right, Dodoria. You really should've kept your penis where it belongs." Then he turned towards his weakened and feeble victim, whom was digging into his arm with a defiant glare.

"Sorry it had to end this way, girl. Nothing personal. It's just a matter of business." With that, the blue monster then grasped Kurome's neck and flung her into the air, releasing a blast of energy towards her, vaporizing her into nothing.

Esedese looked at the sight with a mixture of horror and sorrow. Her squadron was now deceased. The feared unit of the empire was now no more.

Frieza stared at the blue-haired woman, who let out an enraged roar and rushed towards Zarbon, releasing a wave of icy energy towards him. 'Interesting…' he thought with a smile on his face.

Zarbon, however, took to the skies and launched a small ball of energy at his opponent. Esedese managed to dodge it and landed in front of Frieza. Her gaze met his, angry blue eyes met cold red ones.

"You… YOU!"

"Me." He mockingly replied to her. "Yes, me. To be frank, my dear. I apologize for Dodoria's actions. He tends to get carried away, you see. I had hoped to settle this peacefully, for once." The tyrant sighed. "You can say that this is my fault, this time around."

"I… will… KILL… you!" Esedese snarled every word out as she glared daggers at the Arcosian.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Either way, I have decided that your 'empire' isn't worth being included into mine. This world would be better off without it. Think of it as a life-changing experience for you." Frieza smiled evilly at the enraged blue-haired woman. "I am willing to take you in as part of my entourage. You'll be put in a higher rank and gain many benefits. You possess a quality… that my men see as desirable."

"I would rather die," Esdese spat into the Arcosian's face. "I will not let you get away with this insult, even if it costs me my life! I have nothing to live for!"

"What about the ones that you love? Would you forsake them, too?" Frieza spoke in a soft and hushed voice, causing Esedese's heart to skip a beat.

"W-What?"

"Your face says it all. How lovely. Your beloved will probably be caught in the upcoming destruction of your pitiful empire." Frieza looked at Esedese's pained face. "Do you want him to die, too?"

The blue-haired woman's eyes were now filling up with tears. "You… you monster…." She felt her voice crack a bit as Frieza let out a bone-chilling laugh.

"What comedy! What happened to the haughty, prideful woman I met earlier? Truly, the mention of her beloved's death sends tears to her eyes! It seems to every strong, icy exterior, there lies within a layer of warm weakness inside." The Arcosian then grabbed Esedese by her collar and brought her face to his smiling one.

"His name, girl. Tell me his name. I won't kill him if you tell me his name."

"…Tatsumi."

Frieza dropped Esdese onto the ground and flew into the sky. "Behold! The end of an era of your 'empire'!" He summoned a small ball of energy onto his finger, which began to grow into a size of a medicine ball. "AND NOW, THE END!" The Arcosian flung the ball towards the Imperial Palace in an inhuman speed as Esedese watched in horror.

The ball crashed into the palace and exploded with the force of a nuclear bomb, tearing everything and everyone apart as the mighty empire that once dominated the planet was no more.

* * *

"So, what do we do with her?" Zarbon asked Frieza as he looked at the catatonic form of Esdese.

"I still say we take her with us," Dodoria protested. "I wanna have me some fun!"

"Dodoria, shut up." Frieza spoke in a tired tone and turned to Zarbon. "We leave her here, as a living reminder of what once existed is now but a dream. A broken and fleeting dream."

With that, the trio flew off back to their ship along with their brigade, not even bothering to look back at the broken, blue-haired woman who was now sobbing her eyes out.

Esdese had lost everything that mattered to her, her home, her comrades, and her prestige. But she had one thing that gave her a glimmer of hope. At least Tatsumi was alive and not dead, unlike the once proud and regal empire that once stood at the center of the world.

"At least you're still alive… Tatsumi." Esdese murmured softly as she looked up in the sky, seeing a star ascended to the night sky as the shadows on the ground moved towards her, one of them possessing a familiar voice that she loved to hear.

"Tatsumi, you've come…" Esedese's lips curved into a small smile, looking at the people she once saw as enemies, but now they were anything but. She then drifted back into the darkness as she closed her eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

The end.


End file.
